villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Aubrey Davis
Aubrey Davis is one of the three main protagonists of "The Grudge 2", and is the central character of "Aubrey's Story" just as the other protagonists have stories (Jake's Story and Allison's Story). Aubrey is Karen Davis' sister and was killed by Takeo Saeki and became Kayako's replacement ghost. She is portrayed by Amber Tamblyn, who is also known for her role as Katie Embry in The Ring. History The film starts with Trish Kimble murdering her husband. The film explains that when someone dies in the grip of a powerful rage, a curse is born. Aubrey's Story Aubrey is first seen being told by her mother about Karen's situation, the aftermath of the first film, and is sent to Tokyo to bring her back. Aubrey, however is sent out of Karen's hospital room because Karen has an outburst. Karen is then strapped to the bed, but manages to escape to the hospital's roof, but is chased down by Kayako, who drags her off the roof, killing her. Karen lands on the ground in front of Aubrey and Eason, a journalist who had introduced himself to Aubrey in the hospital. He, who had been inside the house, recognizes the curse placed on Karen, which resulted in her death. Aubrey then refuses to leave Tokyo until she finds out the truth behind Karen's death. Assisted by Eason, the two go to the house, but he tells Aubrey to wait outside. Aubrey sees Kayako in the window and approaches the house. She remembers Karen telling her not to go in the house and prepares to go back behind the gates, but Toshio pulls her into the house, putting the curse on her as well. Eason retrieves Kayako's diary and the two leave. Later that night, Eason is developing photograph, and Kayako appears and kills him. Aubrey continues her journey alone, and goes to Kayako's mother's house, and accidentally exposes her to the curse, allowing Kayako to appear and kill her. Aubrey leaves and goes back to the house to confront Kayako, however, Takeo appears and kills Aubrey in a manner similar to Kayako's death.As she dies, Kayako appears and apparently punishes her by forcing her soul to stay in the house and curse the trespassers. She stays in the house and spends the next two years murdering anyone who comes into the house. Allison's Story The film's second scene shows schoolgirl Allison being pressured into entering the cursed house by her classmates Vanessa and Miyuki. She reluctantly does so, and goes into a wardrobe leading to the attic (the same place Kayako killed Yoko in the first film). There, Aubrey (who is mistaken to be Kayako) telekinetically seals the door and appears to Allison. Now, trapped and alone, Allison is attacked by Aubrey who crawls out of the attic. However, Allison breaks the door open and escapes the house with Vanessa and Miyuki, but Aubrey makes Kayako's signature screaming/death rattle sound, meaning the trio is now cursed. Jake's Story As a hooded figure arrives to Jake's apartment building in Chicago, the other residents begin acting strangely. It is later revealed that the hooded figure is actually Allison, and her parents are the reclusive residents known as "the Flemings." The cause of these strange occurrences was the Saeki curse, which followed Allison from Japan to Chicago, and began altering Trish Kimble in a way similar to Jack Torrance from The Shining as she goes on a murderous rampage after being harassed by the curse and kills her husband and the Flemings. The group of ghosts begin killing the residents and ultimately consume Allison. The film ends as Kayako attacks Jake. Epilogue In the film's epilogue, Mrs. Davis receives Aubrey's items in the mail, and among them is Kayako's diary. Mrs. Davis is then exposed to the curse as she flips through the pages. Immediately after this, she coughs up Kayako's severed head, which rips her jaw off, killing her. Gallery AubreyDavis.PNG|Aubrey, still alive The grudge 2 03.jpg|Aubrey is haunted Grudge-2-2006-35-g.jpg|Aubrey is murdered and forced to kill trespassers "Kayako".png|Aubrey is mistaken for Kayako AubreyGhost.png|Aubrey is revealed to be part of the curse TheGrudgeAubrey.gif|Aubrey attacking Allison Navigation Category:Noncorporeal Category:Guardians Category:Youkai Category:Movie Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Homicidal Category:Mute Category:Damned Souls Category:Serial Killers Category:Female Category:Stalkers Category:Related to Hero Category:Siblings Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Tragic Category:Deceased Category:Harbingers Category:Paranormal Category:Immortals Category:Scapegoat Category:Imprisoned Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Wrathful Category:Bogeymen Category:Torturer Category:Amoral Category:Abusers Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Possessor Category:Sadists Category:Undead Category:Mutilators Category:Magic Category:Pawns Category:Kidnapper Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Dark Forms Category:Vengeful Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Protagonists